


The Beauty of it All

by GalacticNova



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demi-Gods, Dream is an anti-hero, Go check out ggenevive I love their writing and story plots, Gods and Goddesses, I'm Still An Amateur Writer, May have Dream SMP ensemble in future chapters, No beta we die like the Enderdragon in a Dream Manhunt, Questionable character sanity, There is actually a moral or inspiring message in a fanfic. And its this one., There isa war, This is the story I told ggenevive about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticNova/pseuds/GalacticNova
Summary: A once peaceful world, now ravaged by evils untold, and the worst of them lies far behind the lines of the forces of good.------------*Ahem* To be clear, I suck at writing summaries. And I fear that is one thing I'll never get good at.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. A story, a legend, a prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> :0 You clicked on my story! Thank you for that! I hope you like it. If not, then that's alright, I still am very appreciative that you gave me a chance.

"There once was a time...

"A time long ago...

"Where there were no monsters, shadows of evil, bloodshed, or sickness. It was a peaceful time."

"Why did all that change Daddy?"

"Because peace is boring, Son. Monsters and wars and illnesses were created by the gods, who so craved entertainment. But they soon realized their mistakes of unleashing those evils on the world."

"Did they fix it?"

"By the time they realized it, it was already too late. The damage had been done, and they couldn't do anything to stop it by themselves. So, they created Heros."

"What are Heros? They sound cool."

"Heh, they are cool. Heros are special people who the gods gave special powers to create peace in the world. The heros' lives are spaced out, to where only one hero lives at once."

"How come there can't be more than one Hero at once? Wouldn't that be best for the world?"

"No, because then the Heros would fight each other, creating even more problems."

"Oh. Hey, could we tell if someone is a Hero? Like, do they all look the same or something?"

"They all have different names and appearances, but one thing stays the same. They always bring peace and are morally good. But..."

"But what?"

"There is a prophecy, saying that it will all change because of one Hero, whose soul is tainted by Tenebris."

"Who's Tenebris?"

"He is the god of Darkness, of Evil. And I pray that you never encounter him, for all our sakes."

"Why shouldn't I meet him? Isn't he a God?"

"Every person who sees him becomes a leader of the dark forces that battle the Heros for control over the world."

"That's a good reason...Hey Daddy, could I be a Hero?"

"Maybe. I guess we'll just have to see."

"If I'm a Hero, could I be that Hero who gets their soul messed up by Tenebris?"

"Perhaps. But it' most likely you aren't."

"Okay."


	2. Just a Nightmare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Stop looking into it that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this storyline all planned out, I just need to type it all down. Wish me luck! Or, not. Whatever you feel. :)

_Tenebris..._

_He is coming...  
_

_Coming for blood..._

_He is not alone, for he has the Corrupted One by his side..._

Dream shot up from his bed. He just had the weirdest nightmare ever. He looked at his surroundings, and saw George in his bed across the room, staring at him with concern. 

"You okay? You kept muttering 'Tenebris' in your sleep. What kind of wacky dream did you have?" George asked him. Dream didn't really know how to answer, how could he put those whispers into words? Those haunting messages...

Dream held his head in his hands, sitting up straight."I think the gods were trying to contact me or something..." George looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay then, Mr. Prophet, what did they say? Was it about Tenebris?"

He turned to face George. "They said that he was coming for blood, and he was not alone." 

"Who was with him, hmmm? I'm dying to know."

"The Corrupted One. I think it meant like that Hero from the legend with their soul being tainted by him." That made George's face pale.

"Yor kidding, right?"

Dream shook his head. "I wouldn't lie about that. You know what would happen if we even _said_ _his name_ in public. We'd be thrown out of the city because of how feared the god is. If I said I had a dream about him and that tainted Hero coming for blood or whatever..."

He trailed off, not knowing exactly what would happen to him if that did get out, other than death. George was silent for a moment, processing what Dream had just told him, then asked, "Do we tell Sapnap? He's our best friend, we can't keep this from him."

At the mention of their friend's name, they both looked in front of them, and saw Sapnap still sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Well, can he keep a secret?"

"If it meant that his best friend would die if he didn't, yes. I'm 100% sure."

They sat in silence for a while, the occasional hoot of an owl or cricket chirp breaking the quiet every once in a while.

"What do we do? If the gods were actually giving you that message, then we need to tell the Hero that's alive." George asked, quieter now so Sapnap didn't wake up. Dream laid back down on his bed. "Only one Hero is alive at time, and the Couruppted One is a Hero. So we're stuck with him until the next one comes." Then a thought crept into his mind, a dangerously brilliant one.

He looked back at his friend with a wild grin on his face. "What if we gather an army of sorts to fight Tenebris and the tainted Hero? What's that old saying, 'Strength in numbers' or something?" George hummed. "That's so crazy and stupid, it might actually work. We need to get Sapnap and Bad to agree on it."

Dream nodded. "Yeah, we'll definitely need Bad. He's one of our best healers. And...You know what the funniest thing is?"

"What?"

"We don't even know who the tainted Hero is, and they could be one of us."

"That's highly unlikely."

"I know. Just a thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2... Done. Completed. 100% 
> 
> And unlike my other multi-chapter fic, the DreamTeam knows Bad right from the start! :D
> 
> I need to stop running on Diet Sunkist when I'm writing fics...
> 
> Yay! Things are getting interesting~


	3. ...Or was it more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has something to say about Dream's nightmare. And it isn't exactly what they hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. 
> 
> 3, is a magic number~
> 
> Yes it is~
> 
> SchoolHouse Rock rocks. :')

The three friends soon saw BadBoyHalo's healing hut/house come into view within the trees.

Bad was an excelled healer. In fact, he was so good, that some said he was gifted with healing magic from the gods like the Heros.

Being the humble one he was, Bad always politely said that he was really good at healing, but that he wasn't given magics.

He also made killer muffins. Sapnap swore the first time he tasted them that Tenebris would change in an instant to be good if the god ate one.

"Baaad, are ya' home?" Sapnap called as he rapped on the healer's door. They soon heard footsteps and the door opened to a smiling Bad, with an apron on.

"Oh, hey guys! Want to come in? I'm making muffins!"

At the mention of Bad's muffins, Sapnap dashed in, practically foaming at the mouth.

At the sight of their friend's face, George snickered. "Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd say Sapnap got bit by a rabid squirrel or something."

They all laughed at his comment, and a timer dinged. Bad quickly ran over to his oven, which had the treasure Sapnap so deeply desired.

The smell of freshly baked muffins soon washed over them. Dream liked it, it smelled homey.

"Hey Bad, are those double dark chocolate muffins I smell?" Sapnap asked. Bad nodded. "They sure are Sapnap. Wanna try one?"

"Do I ever!"

Dream and George followed him into the kitchen, where Bad and Sapnap were already snacking on the still-hot baked goods.

"I hope you left some for us." Dream said. He sat down at the small table and grabbed a muffin.

It tasted so much better that it smelled, which was saying something.

\------------

After a snack of Bad's amazing muffins, Dream spoke up.

"Bad, we usually don't come over for no reason. And this is no different. You see..." 

Dream explained his creepy nightmare that could've been a message from the gods, and how Sapnap, George, and him were going to start an army to fight the tainted Hero and Tenebris.

Bad listened closely, and didn't interject. When Dream finally finished, his face was almost a pale grey, which was a stark contrast from the dark grey, almost black color he usually was.

"Well, this certainly is not a normal dream. You may be right Dream, it could be a message from the gods." The healer paused. "I would love to join your army as the lead medic." 

Sapnap lit up like a dry forest fire. "And you'll make muffins all the time for the patients and the generals, right?" 

Bad chuckled. "Yes, of course Sapnap. Just don't get purposely hurt so you can have a muffin." Sapnap saluted. "I won't. I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 3 is done. Donezos. Shorter than I hoped for, but oh well. :)
> 
> I have moved on from Diet Sunkist, to Coconut Bai water. I make healthy life choices. Totally.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Look inside the mind of a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with one thing in mind...
> 
> 'Confuse the readers thoughts on Tenebris'
> 
> :)

Tenebris watched the humans with a look of glee on his dark purple face. They acted so strong untill faced with a real threat.

He felt a slight breeze go through the room of storm clouds he resided in while observing the Earth.

" _Tenebris!_ Stop this madness! Your fight is not with the humans." A goddess draped in pink and red exclaimed upon sight of the dark god.

"Curant, I could not fight with whom truly caused this, so I'll make them watch their beautiful creations _burn_." He said, not looking away from the Earth.

Curant seemed to falter at hearing those words. "While that may be true, you created some things on the world too. Don't you remember?" 

Tenebris whirled around and snarled at that. "My creations were _destroyed_ and _killed_ by them. Why should I only suffer?"

Curant didn't respond. She only handed him a sword. It was too small for a God, though it wasn't like Tenebris needed it, but instead was the perfect size for a human.

"Why do you give me this? It is worthless for a God. You know this." He asked Curant.

"The Tainted One. He is on Earth, when you find him, give it to him." She explained. 

"You don't want him to be completely swallowed by evils and destruction, we both know this. The sword will prevent him from being truly lost." Curant mummered. She seemed to shrink a small bit when he accepted the token.

"How you know this I do not know. But I will indeed give it to the Tainted One." Tenebris then glared at the sword in thought. "But he will still revoke the other gods when he hears the _truth_."

Curant looked at him sadly. "The truth is not what you think. It is what we have told them."

"Which are _lies_. Leave now Curant, before I make you." Tenebris said.

The goddess nodded, and waved her hand. The overpowering scent of roses filled Tenebris's senses, and Curant was gone.

He was alone once more, but now with an enchanted sword. Tenebris looked at it. "I call this blade the Sword of Truth and Destruction. All who fall to it's blade are cursed to being the power to bring down others to the same fate."

He smiled darkly. "And soon the world will hear the cold hard truth of their beloved gods and goddesses who told false lies of me."

And that was something Tenebris would make sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 4 done!
> 
> Chapter 5 here I come!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand you made it to the end of the first chapter. For context, this chapter is a father telling his son the legend of the Heros, which kinda serves as a backstory for this world. And the son may or may not become a main character...
> 
> I am working on this fic along with another so if I update one and not the other, that doesn't mean I quit one, unless I say otherwise.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
